


Unity Before Division

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Valentine Vibrations [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: It's really hot in the Nucleus.





	Unity Before Division

The dull throb of arousal between Nora’s thighs refused to abate as she lay back on her mattress, her eyes firmly closed. She didn't know what had hit her. She'd felt a little warm all day, which she hadn't minded outside on the island, but she'd put it down to running about the place. And once she was in the Nucleus, well - the old sub base wasn't exactly _cold._

But this was something else entirely.

She should have been tired after the day she'd had running errands and helping Far Harbour. And yet here she lay, wide awake, the press of her suit on her skin coaxing damp patches on sweat beneath the blue fabric. The suit felt _tight_ between her thighs, and as Nora shifted uncomfortably on her mattress, it seemed to brush against her mound and cling to her. Her face was hot and she could feel her blood thrumming in her veins.

Nora sat up with what should have been a sigh, but which quickly evolved into a low groan as the seat of her underwear stroked over her clit. Cheeks burning, she clapped a hand over her mouth and hurried to her feet. She needed some air. It was too hot in these little shacks.

She managed not to wake anyone as she made her way out of the little town built into the back wall of the Nucleus, and she tried to get to the door as quickly as possible. That was made slightly difficult by the way her suit seemed determined to rile her up with each movement. By the time she got to the locker rooms beyond the water arched she was panting, and she pushed her hair back from her forehead, slumping down onto the bench pushed against the wall with a soft whimper.  

The urge to strip out of her suit and slip her fingers into her underwear was almost overwhelming, and as she unzipped her suit she struggled to keep herself from pulling it off. It seemed to cling to her.

“Sister?”

Nora yelped as a voice cut through the air, and she turned to see Richter leaning through the doorway. His eyes briefly flicked over the unzipped suit.

“Richter,” she replied weakly, fidgeting with the zip.

“Are you sick, Sister?” he asked, taking a step into the room. Nora could suddenly smell him, the scent of metal and the faded wetsuit, and below that something that filled her mind with images of his hands on her.

“It's hot,” she pointed out. “I couldn't sleep.”

“Hot?” He frowned.

Nora’s brows furrowed. Seriously? Did he just not notice it now?

Wait, why was he pulling off his gloves?

Richter leaned in and the heat made her limbs weak. Nora sat back and let him touch her forehead, her eyes closing. A low groan escaped her lips as his rough palm pressed against her hot skin.

“I have never...this is not like the others,” She heard him mutter. Her eyes opened.

“Others?” she repeated.

“It's not heat, Sister Nora,” he pulled his hand away and she swallowed down a whine, “It's the Glow.”

“Glow?”

“A gift from Holy Atom. It's given to His chosen to encourage us to grow the Church. Most receive it in the first year of belief, after proving themselves worthy.” He looked at her intently. His voice seemed to have roughened. Nora felt the urge to pull him close and the fire under her skin grew _hotter._ “That you received it so quickly is a sign of His favour.”

“Meaning?” she managed to ask.

“Atom Himself wishes for you to bind yourself to this Church, Sister.”

Nora was almost certain she knew what he meant but she didn't want to assume. Because even though Richter's gaze was full of hunger, it would be humiliating to be wrong.

 _“Meaning?”_ she repeated.

“Do you want me to spell it out?” Richter asked. He hadn't touched her since taking her temperature and she wanted to know what his hands felt like elsewhere.

“Do I get to choose?” she whispered. He nodded. She hooked her fingers into the front of his armour and yanked him closer. The moment his lips found hers she felt his hands wrap around her waist. She yelped into the kiss as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, taking her place on the bench.

Nora’s hands roamed his body, finding catches and buckles and slowly stripping him of his armour as Richter's kisses stoked the heat between her thighs and his hands grasped her suit. She wanted to plead with him to rip the fabric from her body so that it would stop tormenting her skin but he seemed content to let her undress him until only the wetsuit remained.

He kicked the door shut with one foot and dragged her closer to him the moment he heard the click of it closing. His mouth found her neck and Nora groaned, grinding into him. He muffled a soft noise of pleasure into her skin as his hands skimmed up to the lapels of her suit and began tugging it off. The cool air hit her body but Nora hardly noticed, too preoccupied by the man pulling the suit down to her waist and following its descent with his hands.

Nora unhooked her bra before he could get to it, and as she tossed it aside, his mouth found the dark brown peak of her nipple. The suit pulled over her ass, his palms rubbing over her thighs as she gripped his hair, pressing him against her. His tongue swiped over her breast and she felt her stomach flip as the suit bunched around her knees and Richter grabbed her shoulder, arm working beneath her knees so he could move her onto her ass, draping her legs over his lap. Nora whimpered as his tongue kept licking, one hand undoing her laces.

His body was so warm beneath the wetsuit, Nora knew she would have snuggled into him if she weren't so hot herself, or so busy gasping as he sucked on her nipple. She heard the dull thunk of her boots hitting the floor and then the suit was slipping off her legs, her underwear bunched in with it.

The wetsuit felt strange against her slit as he picked her up again and slid her thighs either side of his until she was splayed out in his lap. He'd hardly touched her but Nora could feel the slick coating her lower lips, and as his mouth moved back to her nipple, Nora tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him up for a kiss instead.

Richter groaned and she felt his cock twitch beneath her.

“Grand Zealot,” she panted between kisses, “I...I need…”

“Richter,” he breathed.”Call me Richter.”

“Richter,” she moaned, his mouth finding her neck, “please…”

She unzipped his suit as he grabbed a handful of her ass, and together they worked the wetsuit down over his shoulders. He kicked off his shoes, and Nora whimpered when he lifted his hips, erection rubbing at her clit. He released her to work the rubber down his body. Nora knelt up again to let him get free of his clothes and the moment he was naked, Richter dragged her back into his lap, his mouth meeting hers.

The heat under Nora’s skin was an inferno now, seemingly spurred on by Richter's presence. She lifted her hips to let him grip his erection, pressing the tip against her folds. Nora sank down slowly with a whimper, arching into him, his head tucking beneath her chin. His beard scratched the tops of her breasts and Richter laid kisses against the flesh as Nora bucked, a combination of relief, pleasure and _need_ leaving her panting as his hands gripped her ass and his hips worked beneath hers.

Every stroke of his cock against her walls was more pleasurable than it should have been, and her fingers tangled into his hair, pulling tight when his mouth found her other nipple and his tongue swept over it. She wasn't sure if his touch was making it better or just encouraging the need filling her body, but there was some relief coming from the friction of him inside her and already she knew it wouldn't take her long to come just from this. Hell, Richter could have just had her on his lap without laying a hand on her and Nora was almost certain, with how _good_ it felt, that she wouldn't have needed much more than just those strokes.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the scratch of his beard against her neck and a yelp filled the room, her nails digging into his shoulders. His teeth nipped at her and wet heat rushed down to where they were joined, her walls pulsing. She rocked faster, chasing that heat up with a wave of pleasure. She drew him in for a kiss, her thighs tensing.

“You're so soft,” he murmured against her lips. His hand skimmed up her back, and then his nails dragged all the way down to her ass and Nora yelped, her body flush against him. He gripped her rear, guiding her with each thrust. Nora’s voice changed sharply as he gripped her breast, a thumb teasing the nipple.

“Lean back.”

She did as she was told, and then she was crying out as he rubbed at her clit. A sudden wash of heat had her throwing her head back. She wanted to lock her legs around his waist but the bench stopped her. Her thighs trembled, her stomach swooping, as he stroked little circles against her nub.

“Richter,” she whimpered, gasping when his tongue dragged up her neck.

“You're close,” he whispered. She nodded. The pressure against her nub increased and her eyes flew open. “Embrace...Atom’s Glow...sister.”

Nora pulled herself flush against his body as she came, trembling, her voice echoing off the walls. Richter growled beneath her, and his teeth sank into her neck. A burst of pleasurable pain broke her voice and the orgasm seemed to _prolong_ itself as the ache from his bite rushed straight to her sex. Her hips bucked against the fingers between her thighs just as the stimulation became _too much_ but he didn't stop.

“Fuck!” Nora yelped. Part of her wanted to pull his hand away but then that _heat_ filled her again and wiped away that need to stop. And suddenly every stroke was like the first.

Richter's mouth was leaving bite marks up her neck, coaxing her down to kiss him, and Nora found herself letting out a muffled grunt at the force of the kiss.

“Sister Nora,” he growled breathlessly against her mouth.

“Stop calling me sister,” she panted, bucking against him. His thumb kept stroking and she drove herself against him. “Please.”

“You sound so...pretty when you beg,” he murmured, and his words dived down her spine in a jolt of arousal that had her squeezing down on him with a surprise yelp.

Nora could feel him twitching as he grabbed a handful of her ass and pulled her down hard onto his lap. They kissed again as Richter's thrusts grew more frantic, desperate breaths fanning against her lips. She cupped his face, moving with him as he trembled below her, his voice coming out in growls.

“B-bind...yourself-”

 _Stop bringing Atom into this_ , Nora thought as she silenced him with a kiss. Her nails raked down his back and Richter jolted like he'd been shot, his cock jerking. Nora felt him fill her as she arched to take it, rolling with his squirming hips until he shuddered and fell back against the bench.

The unbearable heat that had been plaguing her seemed to die away with his orgasm. Nora wanted to wonder what that meant and found herself too distracted by the way Richter was panting breathlessly beneath her. It took him a few moments but he looked up at her with slightly hazy eyes.

“Better?” he asked.

She nodded. “But how?”

“You…” Richter's gaze dropped to her lap, “joined with me under the power of Atom’s Glow.”

“You're irritatingly cryptic,” Nora sighed. Richter's eyes seemed to glitter with satisfaction in the dim light of the back room. His thumb skimmed her nub. Nora moaned.

“As long as I have other qualities, I don't think you'll mind.”


End file.
